


Redwood Roughed Up

by LunaLeDragonet



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Exhaustion, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLeDragonet/pseuds/LunaLeDragonet
Summary: I've been thinking about this scenario a lot :)Stamina is supposed to return to you after a battle is won. Then again, Percy had used eight towers to defeat Zora(yes, I counted) when earlier she said that even two or three would be enough to knock her out. An overuse of her Epithet, stamina kicked down to the negatives...How could I NOT get some hurt/comfort out of this? :)
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King & Ramsey Murdoch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Redwood Roughed Up

The time right after Redwood Run, specifically just after Zora had left, was one of the only times Percy had let herself collapse outside of home.

She hadn't meant to; she was just so _tired_. Summoning 8 Wizard Towers when she was sure her max was far less had made her stamina plummet into the negatives. Even winning the fight hadn't given her enough to even sit up. Even with Ramsey helping her after they had initially won. Even then, she couldn't stop her head from drowning in the dark.

_\--- -ercy. Percy! C'mon, don'- -- --is to m- -ow!"_  
Ramsey. Why's his voice blurring? Why's she doing something, a not-ringing fading through her ears and heavy in her head.  
Something wraps around her torso, something moves her. Up to sit, she can't move to help it. Her head droops down, her vision hurting. Words come in horribly painful, and yet nearly inaudible.

" _F--k._ C-m- _on_ , P-rc-. Sh- c---d ----- -- -roun- ---- --m------."  
She doesn't hear it. Her body can't support her and her eyes have dipped below. She's suspended in a static void and the something holds her tighter. There's a faint promise of cold and warmth and protection, somewhere there in her head. She tries to go to it. She fails. Another hole is honed inside.

It's empty here. Empty and dark and cold(warm?) and calm. The something squeezes her tighter and it lights spark in the empty. There's a wet on her face, a drop of something, and her mouth curls up. The slightest, airiest mumble crawls out of her.

_"Nahnigh."_ And then she falls into the background black, faded voice following her. Her body, with hand, holds on to the little warmth a moment later, and then falls into the nothing with the rest of her.


End file.
